


Do you remember the first time you saw a dragon?

by Cocacola_Garlic



Category: botw - Fandom, breath of the wild
Genre: Dragons, botw, i havent written in a while I’m out of practice ik, its bad but hey it was fun, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocacola_Garlic/pseuds/Cocacola_Garlic
Summary: The first time Link saw Farosh the dragon.(This is actually the first time I saw a dragon in my game, i wanted to catalogue it)





	Do you remember the first time you saw a dragon?

Link stared at the puzzle painted onto the cliff face. It seemed so simple and yet, maybe due to the feezing cold or maybe the exhaustion creeping up on him from a day full of climbing, he just couldnt figure it out. After a long while link pulled out the sheika slate and with unruly fingers set a marker here to return to in the morning. He grumbled as he looked for a nice place to rest for the night. The gerudo highlands were cold, but at least they were pretty. His eyes spotted a lone tree at the highest point of the mountian he was on and decided the view would be worth the hike. The hylian hero shot a glare at the symbol the seemed to mock him as he left.  
Link had always been drawn to trees, maybe it had something to do with his childhood (whos to say) but ever since he awoke in the great plataeu trees had been a comfort for him. This comfort was very welcome in the cruel enviornment of the highlands. As link went about clearing his campsite of monsters though he noticed something odd, There were spouts of hot air shooting out of vents in the ground. three or four of them littered the ground around link. The hot air wasnt unwelcome but he did find it strange, almost as if they were put here for a reason. As soon as he considered that there was the sound of thunder behind link. The hero spun around and saw a shape in the sky. It was too snowy and dark to see what it was so he used the scope to get a closer look. His first thought was that it might be a divine beat he hadn’t encountered yet, he knew there was a flying one but this thing seemed almost too organic to be a divine beast. His shakey hands finally locked his sights on the creature and he was almost knocked back by the force of what he realized next. This is a dragon. Links mouth fell open with shock and he lowered the scope to see with his own eyes. Before him, and seeming to get closer by the second, was an enormous glowing scaled serpent like creature with a huge horn and many clawed feet swimming through the air. As the beast got closer link felt a rush of air surround him and he realized what the vents were for. He rushed to pull out his glider and was shot into the air so close to the dragon he could feel the electricity raise the hairs on his arm. Acting on a whim Link slotted an arrow into his bow and took aim at the dragons scales. With one motion he loosed the arrow and returned to his glider. The arrow struck true in the beasts hide. It made no sound of protest when a scale flew off of its back and landed in the snow a few feet from the awestruck hero. The dragon passed as quickly as it arrived and dissapeared into the distance. Link didnt take his eyes off the dragon until it was completely gone from sight. When it was he looked down at the scale as big as his head laying in the snow, it looked like the most precious stone. It shocked his fingers when he picked it up but link felt as if it was a gift from the beast. He stared at it for a while, still processing the incredible sight. He only looked away when he realized, suddenly, the solution to the puzzle.


End file.
